versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruka Amami
Haruka Amami is one of the main characters of The iDOLM@STER series of video games created by Bandai Namco Games. Background Haruka Amami is a very cheerful and hard-working girl who loves to sing. She's also known to be the main heroine of the iDOLM@STER games. Due to her nature, she can quite easily get along with almost anybody, hence the reason why Takagi calls her "a normal girl". She is also a very clumsy girl who frequently trips and falls, but despite her clumsiness, she loves to dance and participate in sports events. Haruka also loves making sweets, which is one of her main hobbies. She especially loves to make cakes and cookies and bring them to the office with her and share them with the staff. On her days off Haruka loves to research new recipes or go to the local bakery to buy cakes and then try to make the same kind herself. Her family consists of herself, her father, and her mother. The Amamis are a very cheerful family and value the importance of spending time together. Because her house is in a provincial city far away from downtown, Haruka has to take the morning's first train whenever she goes to work in Tokyo. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star level '''by herself (Can keep up and compare with the cast of Tales of the Rays, who have various attacks that can crack the ground and create explosions, and can fight against Gefion, who can create black holes of this magnitude), 'Moon level '''with Harukaizer (The Kisaragi in its Overmaster State is this large, and the Harukaizer can fight evenly against it), '''Solar System level '''with Imber (Imber was able to destroy Auryn, which has shown many similarities to a singularity), likely '''much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Imber and Haruka appears in, can create black holes and cause attacks that can cause entire galaxies to explode) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with the cast of Tales of the Rays, who can react to and move in tandem with their electricity-based attacks, and electricity moves at this speed. Also comparable to Velvet Crowe, who can dodge light-based Artes and escape the pull of a black hole. Can pilot Imber with perfect coordination, who can fly from the Earth's orbit to the Moon in seconds), likely 'much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Imber and Haruka appears in, can move across entire planets, stars, and even move across galaxies in seconds) '''Durability: Large Star level '''by herself (Can tank hits from enemies who can harm the cast of Tales of the Rays, and can also survive this much energy from Gefion's Black Hole Arte), possibly '''Solar System level (Can survive being inside of Auryn, whose gravitational energy is enough to destroy the Earth. Auryn also shows the same characteristics as a singularity), Moon level 'with Harukaizer (Via sheer size), '''Solar System level '''with Imber (Managed to create an explosion much larger than the Earth, although ultimately was destroyed by Auryn. Auryn also shows the characteristics of a singularity, and Imber survived being inside of it), likely '''much higher '(Various mechs within the Super Robot Wars X and X-Omega games, where Imber and Haruka appears in, can tank supernovae and clash with attacks that can destroy universes at most) '''Hax: Stat Augmentation and Enemy Stat Manipulation '(In Tales of the Rays, her attacks can decrease the attack power of enemies, as well as buff her allies via songs), '''Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation '(Via Imber), 'Durability Negation '(Via Space-time Manipulation), '''Duplication Intelligence: Average '(Haruka is considered to be the most "normal" out of all the OG idols. She has however, experience with combat on mechas) 'Stamina: Above Average '''(Can dance and sing in front of a large audience for hours, and is also capable to lasting quite long on missions with Imber) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Sound Manipulation: Haruka can yell with enough energy to damage enemies and people comparable to the cast of "Tales of the Rays", and these can lower the attack power of enemies, as well as buff allies. * Space-time Manipulation: All iDOLs are capable of creating space-time distortions just by punching, or by releasing energy, and have also shown the ability to eat space itself. * Gravity Manipulation: Imber can create a massive ball of gravity that releases an explosion powerful enough to level 3 kilometers of Shinjuku. This is one of the applications of Imber's spatial manipulation powers. * Stats Manipulation: As mentioned above, Haruka can debuff her enemies with her songs. * Duplication: In the Puchimas anime and manga series, Haruka's Puchimas "Harukasan" can duplicate when in contact with water. * Size Shifting: The Harukaizer can change its size from its original size to the size of the Moon to match that of the Kisaragi in its Overmaster state, and so can Harukasan. * Flight: Both Imber and the Harukaizer can fly through space unimpeded. Techniques * None notable. Equipment * Harukaizer: Haruka's mecha when she dons the Harustein form. It has wings and a golden blade, and is modeled to look like herself. It can fire lasers and summon drones to attack, and can change sizes, such as when the mech shrinked to a size that allows it to fit in a hangar, and grow as large as the Kisaragi mecha in its Overmaster State. * Imber: Haruka's iDOL in Xenoglossia. It is a sentient alien being encased in a core. After the scientists have built the robot around it, Imber gained the ability to be piloted by "Masters", hence "iDOL Masters". It is referred to as a he, and he deeply loves his pilot, Haruka. It can warp space-time, as well as having a telepathic link with Haruka. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Fights against enemies comparable to the cast of Tales of the Rays, which include the likes of Lloyd Irving, Velvet Crowe, Yuri Lowell, and others * Her singing voice can stun enemies * Strong enough to make some Tales of the Rays villains flinch just by tripping * With Harukaizer, fought against other mechas in Super Robot Taisen X Omega * With Harukaizer, can blow up entire buildings and even city blocks * With Harukaizer, can clash against the Kisaragi in its Overmaster State, which is moon-sized * With Imber, can easily demolish asteroids * With Imber, can punch with enough energy to stop an earthquake that would have leveled Iceland * With Imber, created an island-sized explosion * With Imber, shatter roughly 3 kilometers of city blocks with a single punch Speed/Reactions * Can fight on par with various Tales of series characters, who can attack with and move in tandem with electricity * With Harukaizer, can fly across cities in minutes * With Imber, easily flies into the Earth's orbit in seconds * Can pilot Imber at Relativistic speeds Durability/Endurance * Can withstand hits from characters from the Tales of series * Survived being inside of Imber when it was struck with a laser that could demolish countries * With Harukaizer, fought against various robots in the Super Robot Taisen series * With Harukaizer, can clash against the Kisaragi in its Overmaster State * With Imber, withstood being blasted with attacks from other iDOLs Skill/Intelligence * Very knowledgeable in terms of the idol industry * Can pilot a mecha near flawlessly * As Harustein, commands an entire army of mechs and soldiers Powerscaling Scaling for Composite Haruka is rather straightforward. While she likely doesn't scale to the feats of the people she met through crossovers, she should at least scale to the feats done specifically within the game. For example, while Simon from Gurren Lagann does appear and fight alongside Haruka in Super Robot Wars, she doesn't scale to his canon feats, but she does scale to the feats Simon has done within the Super Robot Wars world. In Super Robot Wars X, Simon can cause use the Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann to grow bigger than galaxies, and Haruka and her mech can fight the same enemies that manage to damage and keep up with him, such as Gunbuster and other such mechs. So while Haruka doesn't scale to their canon counterparts, she does scale to their Super Robot Wars incarnations. In Xenoglossia, she and Imber are the top tier due to being able to destroy Auryn, a singularity. Imber also scales to the likes of Heims, Nebula, and other iDOLs, as well as the satellite cannon Vulturius. Weaknesses * Is very clumsy, often tripping over thin air. * Doesn't have infinite stamina, and still needs to take breaks every now and then. * Imber can be forcefully shut down if his core is somehow removed. * Isn't actually much of a fighter outside of her mechs. Sources * Haruka Amami's page on the Project iM@S Wikia * Feats and abilities image album Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Bandai Namco Category:The iDOLM@STER Category:Composite Profiles Category:Idols Category:Pilots Category:Students Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Moon Level Category:Large Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Mecha